La Misión de Kyo
by Scarlet Leonhart
Summary: Kyo entra en acción...


**La Misión de Kyo**

Kyo miro a su alrededor no comprendía, en estos momentos, mucho del mundo que le rodeaba. Pero estaba seguro de que su instinto lo guiaba al camino correcto. Sus piernas se sentían débiles y temía que no pudieran mantener su peso mucho más tiempo, pero había heredado la determinación de su madre. No solo eso, sino que podía recordar uno de los consejos de su padre, tal vez el primer consejo que le dio: "Siempre tendrás dos opciones hijo mío, luchar o rendirte, tu deber es saber cuando debes luchar y cuando debes rendirte". Igual, en ese momento no percibía la magnitud del consejo de su padre, pero por lo que llegaba a advertir esta no era una situación para rendirse.

Kyo intentó utilizar todas sus fuerzas, incluyendo sus reservas de energía. Y, con pasos temblorosos y lentos, se dirigió la puerta. Reconocía en su interior que había maneras más fáciles de llegar hasta ahí, pero algo dentro de él le decía que lo que hacia era importante, que su orgullo estaba del otro lado de esa puerta. Ya había decidido que no se rendiría, por lo que continuo.

Ruidos que venían detrás de la puerta hicieron que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Una voz que cantaba se escuchaba por sobre los otros ruidos, una voz que hacia que Kyo se sintiera feliz y siguiera luchando por llegar a esa puerta entreabierta. Una canción que le dictaba a su corazón que continuara caminando.

Cayo al suelo, pero no gritó, ni lloró, ni hizo nada para demostrar el dolor que sentía o para alertar a quien estaba del otro lado. Con esfuerzo se guió a sí mismo hasta una pared cercana, apoyo su mano y con valor volvió a ponerse de pie. Ya se estaba cansando, y sus pasos seguían siendo temblorosos, pero esa caída había hecho que su determinación fuera mayor, ahora realmente no iba a rendirse. Marchó más lento esta vez, no quería sufrir otra caída estando tan cerca de su objetivo.

Una voz masculina se escucho del otro lado de la puerta y el canto se detuvo un momento, pero luego continuo. Kyo no tenia que estar en esa habitación para saber que la mujer que cantaba sonreía, algo dentro de él se lo decía, algo remoto, de un tiempo que ya no existía en su memoria. Kyo sabia quien era el hombre detrás de esa puerta, la voz no era difícil de reconocer, eso hizo que sus pasos, inseguros, fueran un poco más rápidos, pero aún así mantenía extremo cuidado para no caerse.

Su objetivo estaba cerca, mas sus piernas se debilitaban rápidamente. Se sentía cansado, pero tenia que llegar aunque volviera a caer, aunque sintiera dolor, debía entrar por esa puerta entreabierta o no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Kyo sonrió unos momentos, y luego una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios. Ya había llegado a la puerta, ya había pasado debajo del umbral, ya había logrado su objetivo. Su risa fue baja, pero sirvió para alertar a los dos seres que estaban en la habitación.

Lagrimas humedecieron los ojos de la mujer y una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujo en los labios del hombre. Este último se levanto de la silla, tomo al pequeño Kyo en sus brazos y lo llevo junto a la mujer.

"Mira Ukyo," dijo Ryoga sonriendo "Nuestro hijo aprendió a caminar".

* * *

**Notas:**

Comencé a escribir esto casi a finales del 2002 pero varios fantasmas, empeñados en vivir en la parte creativa de mi mente, no me permitían darle a este escrito las correcciones finales. La verdad no recuerdo de donde salió esto, como dirían algunos 'fue producto de una mente ociosa'.

Le dedico esta historia a Josué y a Alexander, porque ya han aprendido a caminar. También la dedico a Kaneko-san, porque con 22 años todavía no aprendió a correr. Y a Ryoga Skywalker por tolerarme desde1999 porque es un gran amigo.

También hago una mención especial a Kali, solo por haber sido ella por tantos años y porque su presencia no se olvida.

See you soon

Scarlet Leonhart

El único personaje que me pertenece es Kyo, los otros dos los tomo prestado de Rumiko Takahashi, hecha esta exposición se me absuelve de cualquier infracción a las leyes que contemplan los derechos de autor.

Truth is easy. Is in Fiction where true geniality exists. ---Guster.

"I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me!" --- The Hobbit.

"Great warrior? War does not make one great". --- Yoda, Star Wars

_19/11/2002 - 12:01 a.m._

_02/03/2004 - 12:35 a.m._


End file.
